A Friendly Hug Becomes Something More
by Nikkiegf
Summary: L/L What if Emily didnt interupt Lorelai's hug with Luke at Rory's birthday party? Will they go any farther?...Duh.


What if Emily didn't interrupt Lorelai's hug with Luke at Rory's birthday party?

"I'm going to get the ice!" I yell at Sookie from across the living room while getting my coat and keys.

"Ok. I'm going back in the kitchen"

This has been a great 16 year old girl party; everyone came, well, everyone that is except Luke. Witch isn't a big surprise since he's either up in his apartment or in the diner all the time. ALL the time.

I turn around with my coat and keys in my hand and see the door being opened and in comes Luke. And above my immediate excitement and surprise, he's carrying two full bags of ice.

"Luke! You're a vision!!! Sookie we've got ice!" I squeal.

"Hallelujah!" I hear Sookie yelling from the kitchen.

I turn around and look at Luke, standing there looking so perfect, I can just imagining him coming home from work to his family, with food from Luke's and kissing me- What am I thinking? This is Luke! Yeah he's perfect, but how can I think of something like that?

I start walking forward quickly until he motions for me with his arms to give him a hug. So what the heck, I hug him without giving it any thoughts. It's unbelievable the electricity I feel from his body moving on to mine.

I think I'm hugging him a little too hard, trying to get more warmth; I just want to feel his chest and arms, so I take it down a notch.

"...Ye...Yeah. Well, uhm, there's never enough, uhm, ice at a party." He whispers in my ear. His voice rough and low. How sexy, god. He sounds nervous, is it just me? I remove my head from his chest and look up at him.

Shit. That wasn't a good idea. He's looking down at me with passion in his eyes. I can see a thousand emotions running in his face, friendship, longing, love, devotion. Right when I had enough time to take it all in, he closes the space between our lips and presses his to mine.

My lips feel like fire touching his, I feel all the warmth all over my body from just that one kiss. I can't help myself; I give in to his kiss, surprised at how soft his lips feel against mine. The smell of the diner overwhelms me and he's all I can think about.

I feel his hands on my back while I reach mine up behind his neck. He's trailing his hands up to my hair, tangling it with his fingers. The feeling of Luke is just so incredibly powerful that I push on his neck, bringing his lips harder on mine; I part my lips and invite him.

He takes the invitation right away while our tongues tangle in each other's.

He places his hands on my hips and begins to making a fiery path my sides and skimming the side of my breast. I moan, a low moan, but I'm sure he can hear it, cause he pushes me up against the wall and forces his lips harder on mine.

"Lorelai. I lov. I love." He stutters between kisses, taking little breaths. I break from his passionate kiss and look up at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Uhm. Nothing's wrong. Uhm...." He says while backing away from me.

"Luke? Are you okay? OH Oh my god! Why? Why am I that stupid? I'm sorry Luke, we can forget it ever happened, I just. I just, I don't know, I guess I thought you were...Hum... Enjoying it, you know? Well, god I'm embarrassed, jeez this is like the time when I was making out with this guy names bob and we were going pretty fast, and then we ended up in his bed, and I was unbuckling his belt and he just stopped me and told me he couldn't do this because he just realized that he's gay. Oh my god, are you gay??" I know I'm babbling, abut I can't help it, I feel so stupid, I can't believe I thought this is what he wanted too.

"What? NO, NO, Lorelai, that was...That was incredible, i just, i'm...I didnt know if you wanted this. I've wanted this since the first time vie met you. I just couldn't believe this was happening, I wanted to make sure that you were in it too." Luke says.

"Wow, I think that's the most words I heard coming out of your mouth. You're nervous, how cute! You're babbling!"

"Oh shut up!" He says while coming to me again and kissing me even more passionately then the first time. When I have the chance to take a breath, I started:

"Hey. You. We're saying. Something. Before." He lifts his head up and looks me in the eyes. He has such gorgeous blue eyes, so modest and honest.

"I love you" he says, and I can tell he means it, I can't believe his telling me this, it's the most special I've felt since, actually I've never felt this special before.

I move my head up to meet his lips and I say "I love you too. I've always loved you, Luke." He kisses me again while our hands explore each other's body, tired of the clothes that are in between us. Just as he's about to slip his hands under my shirt, we hear:

"WHOOOO! ALRIGHT!" We part and we look around stunned and embarrassed as we look at everyone we're been putting a show for; Babette, miss Patty, Rory, Lane, Morey, Gypsy, and who else, but my parents, with their stick and up their asses in the corner looking, not disappointed, but kind of ashamed of seeing me making out with a man in front of my own daughter.

"It's about time you guys!" Babette says while clapping.

We both look at each other and blush before giving each other a little peck on the lips.


End file.
